Thunderstorm
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Possibly The longest oneshot I have ever done. Basically it's about Raven going to Beast Boy in the middle of the night because she's having problems sleeping. Read to find out why.


-1Okay, here is yet another one-shot, by me. Now, this story is not completely true, as are all the other fics, so just bare with me. This has been on my mind for some time now and I just wanted to get it out.

**Disclaimer:** It is with great regret for me to say this, but I do not own the Teen Titans. But, I am slowly working on that issue.

**Thunderstorm:**

The Titans were all settling down for the night, just having gotten back from a battle with Cinderblock. They just got back when it started to rain. And when I mean rain, I mean the worst thunderstorm, lightening, horrible wind, and downpour the Titans have ever seen. They knew tomorrow they would have to help clean up the city from the storm damage.

Raven was lying in her bed, trying to go to sleep. The fact was that she hated thunder and lightening storms. She loved it when it just rained, but nothing else. She would normally stay up all night, just waiting for the storm to go away, but not tonight. Her body was just too tired to go through a whole night without rest. After about an hour of thinking and conciliating, she finally decided to sleep in one of the other Titans' room for the night. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:45 in the morning. Heaving a deep breath, grabbing her cloak and putting it on, she walked out of her room and down the hallway. She cautiously walked down the halls, thinking on who she was going to ask. She could ask Cyborg, but he would probably tease her saying that she was Raven, who wasn't afraid of anything, plus, he probably wouldn't have a place for her to stay anyway. So he was out. Next she thought Starfire, but Starfire would only want to 'engage in a party of slumber,' which was the last thing Raven needed.

She then moved on to Robin. He would probably understand her situation, but if Starfire found out that she slept in his room… she didn't even want to think of the consequences of an angry Tameranian. Last on her list was Beast Boy. She figured that he was the best choice out of the four, seeing as that he has a bunk bed. Raven and Beast Boy have also been getting along better now that they have all matured. They get into fewer fights and can actually have a conversation for more then an hour. Yes, it sure is surprising what 3 years could do to some people. As she made it to his door, she was starting to rethink this whole thing. But, a quick flash of lightening made her go on. She knocked on his door a few times, and then waited for him to answer. It took him awhile, and while Raven had to wait outside in the dark hallway, she began to get more scared. She was soon scared half to death that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few minutes, Beast Boy opened his door. He was in his uniform, like all the other Titans, ready for if something happened in the middle of the night. He had one hand on the wall just beside his door while the other was rubbing the sleep from his eye. His hair was all askew and he looked really tired. After he finished rubbing his eyes, he looked at Raven with shock.

"Raven?" He asked. "What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night and-" He cut himself off as he noticed the tears streaming down Ravens cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Raven could only shake her head 'no' while she tried to recover her voice.

"It's just that, I'm really scared, and I don't know what to do, and you were the only one I could turn to and I just… I just don't know what to do." She couldn't stop the wavering in her voice or the tears that spilled down her cheeks, nor did she try to.

"You're scared?" Beast Boy asked, trying to get information so that he might be able to help. "Of what, the storm?" Raven simply whimpered as she nodded her head. Beast Boy looked back into his room before stepping aside. "Here, why don't you sleep in here tonight? That way if you're ever feeling bad, you'll know that I'm here."

"Thank you." Raven said in a small voice. Beast Boy led Raven to his bed after cleaning it off. Raven took the bottom, seeing that Beast Boy was already making it for her. Once he made sure she was situated, he climbed to the top of his bunk bed and lied down himself. He was just getting comfortable when saw a flash of lightening, followed by the sound of thunder. Through it all he managed to here Raven whimpering some more. He peered over the edge of the bed and saw Raven holding the blanket close to her chest and staring out the window.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked, startling her. "May I ask _**why**_ you're afraid of the storm?" Raven sighed as she knew someday she would have to explain it.

"It's not just this storm," Raven said after awhile of silence. "It's _**any**_ storm." Beast Boy climbed down the later and sat at the foot of the bottom bed.

"Can I know why?" Beast Boy asked again, curious as to why she was acting this way, acting like a scared child that just had a nightmare and wishes to sleep in their parent's bedroom. Raven thought for a little bit.

"You have to swear on your life and everyone else's that if you tell a living soul, I have the right to torture you in ways you would never think possible." Raven was dead serious, so he knew this was not something to joke about.

"I swear." He replied. Raven was quiet for a little bit and Beast Boy figured that she was summoning up her courage.

"Beast Boy," She said at last. "This is going to be a story about my past. When I'm done, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I don't want you to tell, and I certainly don't want to treat me differently. Once I'm finished and this horrible night is over, I want you to treat as if this never happened." The tone she used made his face go blank as he nodded his head vigorously. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright." She got comfortable and suggested Beast Boy do the same. "When I was a little girl, I was never really allowed to see my mother." She started. "I would see her once maybe twice a year. The times when I wasn't with her, I was with my mentor Azar. Azar was the one who taught me to control my emotions, she was the one who told me about my heritage, and was also the one who saved my life, many times." She paused to take a breath. "One night, when I was 12 years old, I was asleep in my bed. There was a horrible storm outside, just like this one." She indicated to the howling winds that were going fast enough to cut the skin.

"I awoke to a hand over my mouth, but saw it was only my mother. She said that I was in danger, and that I needed to get out of there as fast as possible. She also said that there were bad people after me that wanted to kill me, so if I used my powers, they would find me faster. I got out of my bed, and grabbed a rope that was hanging on my wall while my mother kept watch at the door. I tied one end of the knot to my bed post while I climbed out the window. I almost fell a couple times, thank to the rain, but I safely made it to the ground. It was hard to see, but I managed to make to Azar's chamber. We had a plan for something like this, so I knew what to do. Once I had made it to the chamber, I found eight monks there, along with Azar herself. Because the monks were not as strong separate, it took eight of them to conjure up a portal that would take me to earth. I was just about to step through the portal when it suddenly fazed out.

"The reason it phased out was because one of the monks were killed by the people that were after me. One of them, I supposed the leader, said for Azar to hand me over, instead she grabs my hand and runs out the back door that led into the temple as the other monks fought them off. We ran through the temple until we made it to a room where Azar told me to hide under the bed and what ever I do, I don't make a single sound. I did as she told me and just as she was about to run out of the room, the bad people came in. They called themselves the 'Saviors,' from what they said. Anyway, they all came in, covered in blood and looking very dangerous." Raven once again had tears streaming down her face as Beast Boy listened intently. "Azar fought them of the best she could, which was really well seeing as she taught me to fight. But eventually she tired out 'because there were too many 'Saviors.' They were beating her up until her very life was hanging by a thread, and I couldn't do anything but be quiet and watch. Then the leader of the group walked up to her. He said that he would let her live if she told me where I was.

"She spat in his face, and because she was beaten up so badly, he also got her blood on his face. He then pushed her onto the bed that I was under and said that he gave her a chance. The next thing I knew, he took out a sword, and stabbed her. The sword narrowly missed hitting my eye, and when I looked back up to the bottom of the bed from the sword, I saw blood, pooling everywhere. It even dripped through the mattress and onto me." By now she was crying more than Beast Boy had ever seen her cry. He also noticed that he two had a few tears falling from his eyes. "After I crawled out from under the bed," Raven continued. "I saw that he had stabbed her through the heart. When I was finally able to move, I ran as fast as I could, covered in her blood, down to the stables that she kept around. By this time when I went through the rain, I had cuts everywhere. I decided to ride a horse to the far edge of the forest, that way I would have enough time to make a portal myself before the 'Saviors' would make it that far.

"After saddling up Sonya (Pronounced: sone-yah), I rode her through the storm, hopping that I wouldn't get lost. I finally made it to the middle of the forest when she stopped running. The rain and wind couldn't penetrate the thick trees, so I was safe from that at least. I took everything off of Sonya, so that none of the equipment would snag on any low branches or anything, then made a portal and came here. Every time there's a thunderstorm, I'm reminded of that night. The night I lost someone who was as close to me as a mother than anybody ever could be." Raven reached her hand up and tried drying her eyes. Beast Boy was silent for a moment, taking in all of this information. Once he was able to move and think clearly, he looked over at Raven.

"Oh, god." He said, quite shocked. "I had no idea. God Raven, that must have been horrible." Raven just nodded, feeling no pity in his voice, just shock and concern. It was quiet for a little but before Beast Boy spoke again. "Do you want me to sleep next to you? As kind of like a giant teddy bear? I promise that I will keep it completely innocent, I just have a feeling you need somebody right now." Raven nodded and moved over as Beast Boy crawled in next to her. He got under the covers, then brought them up over the both of them. Raven was cuddling him while he had his arms wrapped around her. After awhile, Raven heard the soothing sound of Beast Boy purring. That's right purring, not snoring. She soon fell asleep to this soothing sound as her mind processed one last thought.

_"Maybe thunderstorms aren't __**that **__bad." _With that she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. One that she had not been able to do during thunderstorms. One that she knew she would be having more nights of, thunderstorm, or not.

Okay, that was the longest one-shot I have ever done. Tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
